<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Господь - Пастырь мой by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825855">Господь - Пастырь мой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria'>Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-контроль. Возможен ли Вакариан без Шепард? А Шепард без Вакариана?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Господь — Пастырь мой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shepherd — с англ. «пастырь», «пастух».<br/>Название Жнеца, которым стала Шепард, основано на созвучии Shepard — Shepherd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться: Он упокоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня. Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу на виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена. Так, благость и милость да сопровождают меня во все дни жизни моей, и я пребуду в доме Господнем многие дни…</em>
</p>
<p><br/>— Гаррус?<br/> <br/>Металлическое послевкусие не портит этот голос. Гаррус улыбается во сне.</p>
<p>Пастырь висит над Землей. Огромный космический таракан. Шепард любила называть Жнецов тараканами и всегда добавляла, что будет давить их, всех до последнего. Гаррус даже залез в экстранет, чтобы посмотреть на этих существ, а после долго смеялся. И вот теперь Шепард сама стала огромным космическим тараканом. Неподвижным и безмолвным. Но только не для него. Нет смысла гадать, действительно ли он слышит ее голос в голове или нет. Это все уже неважно. Шепард всегда направляла их, теперь она обрела свою сущность. Только и всего. </p>
<p>Гаррус не может покинуть Землю. Ему кажется, что стоит оторваться от этой планеты — и Пастырь испепелит его на месте. Или, что еще хуже, просто замолчит. Ежедневно он роется в завалах, помогает восстанавливать разрушенные здания, воюет с последствиями войны. Иногда поднимает голову и смотрит слезящимися от солнца глазами на гигантскую тушу Шепард. Это уже почти не больно.</p>
<p>Однажды приходит Джокер. Пытается что-то сказать, но каждый раз только открывает и закрывает рот, как рыбки в каюте Шепард. Гаррус смотрит мимо него, на СУЗИ. Джокер оглядывается и молча кладет на стол фотографию, сделанную на Цитадели. Гаррус сжигает ее сразу же — не хочет видеть Шепард такой, как раньше. Теперь у нее нет рук, нет пальцев, которых всегда непривычно много, нет кожи, нет глаз, нет губ. Но сама она есть. Неподвижный и безмолвный двухкилометровый таракан.<br/> <br/>Никто из экипажа «Нормандии» не слышал того самого первого и единственного обращения Пастыря. Они были слишком далеко от Земли, ослепшие, оглохшие, полумертвые. О том, что случилось, рассказал довольный Хакет. Подтянутый, неунывающий герой всей галактики. Его встречали цветами, ему посвящали мемориалы. Он лично отвел Цитадель на место. При неподвижном и безмолвном согласии Шепард. <br/> <br/> — Гаррус?<br/> <br/>Каждую ночь он слышит этот голос. Иногда Гаррус видит во сне Шепард, карамельно-коричневую от загара. Она смеется и протягивает к нему руки. Холодные стометровые щупальца. У нее шесть горящих глаз. У нее вечность. Бесконечность. Бессмертие. Ему же остается только голос.<br/> <br/>Лиара искренне хочет помочь. Входит без приглашения, без лишних слов раздевается, такая же мягкая, с непривычно большим количеством пальцев. Она тоже любила Шепард. После Гаррус хочет спросить ее, слышит ли она во сне голос? Но так и не решается.<br/> <br/>Прошло уже, наверное, лет десять. Примарх не понимает, почему прославленный генерал Вакариан не возвращается на Палавен. Гаррус не знает, как объяснить, что нет Архангела без Пастыря. Завалы разобраны, дома восстановлены. Пастырь все так же неподвижен и молчалив. Но Архангел слышит.</p>
<p>Он почему-то ни в чем не нуждается. Целыми днями слоняется по апартаментам на последнем этаже какого-то высотного здания. Откуда взялась эта квартира, Архангел не помнит. Цифровая подпись на договоре говорит, что он сам ее приобрел. Возможно. С огромной террасы хорошо слышно голос Пастыря.<br/> <br/>Голос что-то говорит. К сожалению, Архангел не понимает — переводчик не работает с голосами в голове, но это что-то укрепляет его душу. Оно побуждает к действиям, странным поступкам. </p>
<p>Даже когда он перелезает через перила и шагает вниз, его подхватывает «Око». Так благость и милость Пастыря сопровождает его во все дни жизни. </p>
<p>Уже трудно двигаться и дышать. Архангел слишком стар и слишком изломан, но не боится смерти.</p>
<p>— Гаррус?</p>
<p>Он может только хрипеть, подслеповато щуриться, пытаясь разглядеть светло-серую фигуру в дверях. Она берет его за руку, гладит по гребню теплыми синтетическими пальцами, которых непривычно много. За ее спиной улыбаются хаски.</p>
<p>— Я с тобой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Всегда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему много лет. Гораздо больше, чем любому из когда-либо живших турианцев. И он по-прежнему считает себя неправильным турианцем. Но все-таки именно благодаря ему Иерархия вот уже больше века удерживает лидирующие позиции в Совете. Наравне с людьми. </p>
<p>— Примарх? </p>
<p>Он отворачивается от панорамного иллюминатора. Здесь, на искусственной луне Палавена, названной в честь разрушенной Жнецами Менае, день и ночь наступают по времени Цитадели. Только в кабинете Примарха царит вечный полумрак, разгоняемый красным светом голограммы в огромном стекле. Анадиус. </p>
<p>Шепард бы оценила. Та, прежняя Шепард.</p>
<p>— Примарх? </p>
<p>Молодая помощница смотрит на него выжидательно и тревожно. Гаррус быстро проверяет оставшуюся в кэше запись. Так и есть, она уже дважды обращалась к нему. </p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— Через два часа у вас встреча с далатрессой Салит. Я подготовила для вас рапорты, которые вы просили: данные разведки и финансовая сводка.</p>
<p>Пока она говорит, вживленный в голову Гарруса ВИ уже начинает обрабатывать информацию. Цифры кружатся и вьются перед его глазами, собираются группами, чтобы тут же рассыпаться и вновь соединиться в нечто новое. Это еще не решение. Но уже бледная тень его.</p>
<p>Помощница не уходит. Стоит, молча разглядывая выкрашенные синей краской когти. Пульс, температура тела, частота дыхания — все выше нормы. Она волнуется? Гаррус смаргивает аналитические программы и выныривает из мира чистой логики.</p>
<p>— Что-то еще?</p>
<p>— Вы выглядите уставшим. Если вам нужна помощь… я… </p>
<p>Он бы рассмеялся, если бы был не таким старым. В его теле не осталось ни одной настоящей кости, он множество раз усовершенствован Пастырем, ему больше нет нужды во сне или в пище. Он не бывает уставшим. </p>
<p>— Нет, — мягко говорит он, глядя своими светящимися кибернетизированными глазами в ее болотно-зеленые. — Нет, я не устал. Благодарю.</p>
<p>Турианка опускает голову и выходит из кабинета. </p>
<p>«Она выглядит достаточно гибкой».</p>
<p>Гаррус снова поворачивается к голограмме умирающей красной звезды.</p>
<p>— Эта шутка перестала быть смешной еще лет восемьдесят назад, Шепард.</p>
<p>«Но ты до сих пор крайне забавно смущаешься».</p>
<p>Светлая фигура появляется из тьмы, поселившейся в углах кабинета. Она похожа на выцветшее черно-белое фото той Шепард, которую он знал. Которую любил. Любит до сих пор.</p>
<p>— Я уже разучился смущаться.</p>
<p>«Неправда».</p>
<p>Конечно же, ей лучше знать. Она живет в его мозгах так давно, что Гаррус вряд ли может вспомнить то время, когда ее там не было. Где бы ни находился Пастырь, одна из его аватар всегда присутствует рядом с Примархом Вакарианом. </p>
<p>Если закрыть глаза и прикоснуться к ней, то кажется, будто прикасаешься к настоящей коже. Мягкой, живой. </p>
<p>Гаррус уверен, что, если бы Пастырь только захотел, невозможно было бы отличить ее от человека. Но он по какой-то неведомой причине не хочет. Все его аватары бледные, невыразительно серые. Призраки Шепард.</p>
<p>Она легко гладит его по гребню, по затылку, лицевым пластинам, и Гаррус невольно жмурится, поддается этой нехитрой ласке, тянется навстречу. </p>
<p>— Салит с готовностью уступит, если Иерархия даст ей что-то взамен. Что-то незначительное, что позволит ей сохранить лицо, — зачем-то вслух говорит Шепард, прижимаясь синтетическими губами к его рту.</p>
<p>В этот же миг в его голове снова радугой расцветают колонки цифр, завихрения диаграмм, горбы графиков — Шепард никогда не настаивает, позволяя ему самому выбирать из многообразия предлагаемых вариантов. И даже в этом бесплотном мире Гаррус чувствует ее твердую прохладную руку, крепко держащую его, не позволяя утонуть в хаосе данных. </p>
<p>Давно, когда Гаррус еще нуждался в сне, он иногда просыпался среди ночи от мучивших его кошмаров. Шепард неизменно оказывалась рядом. Молча клала узкую серую ладонь ему на лоб и слушала его невнятные жалобы.</p>
<p>Теперь же Примарх Вакариан отчаянно цепляется за свою любовь в попытке сохранить в собственном, почти полностью неживом теле остатки живой души. </p>
<p>«Далатресса прибыла. Тебе пора».</p>
<p>Но он и сам уже получает изображение с внешних спутников. Частью сознания наблюдает, как от ретранслятора вальяжно плывет Жнец — нейтральная территория и неподкупный страж для любых переговоров. </p>
<p>— Шепард… — беззвучно выдыхает он.</p>
<p>«Я здесь. Рядом. Всегда».</p>
<p>Она действительно рядом. Болезненно близко — и в то же время невыносимо далеко. Поначалу он все пытался понять, это действительно она или просто удачная имитация, подделка. А потом… потом перестал. </p>
<p>Потому что она сама когда-то сказала, что нет Шепард без Вакариана. </p>
<p>И раз продолжает жить он, значит, будет жива и она. </p>
<p>Всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Серое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Этот корабль не значится в реестрах разрешенных к стыковке судов. Почему он здесь?</p><p>Взгляд секретаря стекленеет: он погружается в пучины пансети, высылает запросы, разбирается в полученных ответах. Секретарь кибернезирован по последней турианской моде и, на взгляд Гарруса, уж слишком напоминает Тварь.</p><p>— Далатресса Салит благодарит Примарха Вакариана за многолетнее сотрудничество, — наконец произносит секретарь, — и в знак уважения преподносит Примарху подарок. На этом судне содержится в криостазисе глава группировки преступников, бунтовщиков и террористов, особо разыскиваемый Иерархией. Жизненный путь далатрессы подходит к концу, но она надеется, что Примарх будет так же благоволить ее преемнице, далатрессе Миртаз. Конец сообщения.</p><p>— Значит, все-таки саларианцы поймали Месть, — тянет Гаррус задумчиво. — Я хочу поговорить с ней.</p><p>— С ним. Согласно данным саларианцев, Месть мужского пола. </p><p>Гаррус бросает косой взгляд на секретаря:</p><p>— Не азари?</p><p>— Нет данных о происхождении объекта. Саларианцы считают, что это генетически модифицированный батарианец.</p><p>Гаррус разглядывает голограмму умирающей звезды. Ему… пожалуй, ему смешно. Месть. Он мог бы догадаться и раньше. </p><p>— Забавно. Сколько времени займет разморозка?</p><p>— Около двадцати стандартных минут.</p><p>Секретарь снова ныряет в сеть. Гаррус ощущает отголоски отдаваемых им приказов, как круги на воде расходящиеся от Менае-2 к ретранслятору и узлам связи. </p><p>На станции есть множество укромных уголков. Отсеки, которые не найти ни на одном плане, в которые не попасть, если ты не Примарх Вакариан или не один из тех, кому Примарх лично дал допуск. Гаррус бредет по пустым полутемным коридорам и думает о том, что чувствует странное воодушевление перед встречей с Местью — давно позабытое чувство. Позабытое, потерянное, погребенное под грузом прожитых лет. Ему казалось, что он уже не умеет испытывать столь сильные эмоции.</p><p>— Ты ведь знала с самого начала, а? — говорит он, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Шепард молчит. </p><p>Конечно знала, думает про себя Гаррус, она всегда все про всех знает и ничего не забывает. Ее принцип невмешательства — слишком удобная отговорка для того, чьи мотивы он уже давно перестал понимать. </p><p>— И как мне с ним поступить?</p><p>«Ты Примарх. Можешь выкинуть его в шлюз». </p><p>Сейчас она улыбнется краешком рта, думает Гаррус, а потом проведет рукой по волосам. Шепард действительно чуть заметно улыбается самым уголком губ и проводит ладонью по идеально уложенным синтетическим волосам. И он внезапно ловит себя на том, что не помнит, делала ли так настоящая Шепард. </p><p>— Это слишком просто. </p><p>Шепард смотрит на него снизу вверх. От нее едва-едва слышно пахнет озоном.</p><p>«Сделай сложно. Я готова предоставить тебе свои аналитические ресурсы для симуляции решения». </p><p>Гаррус наклоняется и целует ее. Просто чтобы почувствовать себя хоть чуточку живым. Шепард тут же предсказуемо обвивает его руками, прижимается всем телом. Как делала сотни раз до того. Закрыв глаза, запрокидывает голову, подставляет беззащитную шею. Гаррус рычит, впивается зубами в тонкую кожу. Она, как всегда, сладковатая на вкус. И, как всегда, Шепард громко вздыхает, хотя на самом деле ей не требуется дышать. Ранки от укуса почти мгновенно исчезают.</p><p>— Я отпущу его. </p><p>«Вероятность того, что он продолжит начатое, — семьдесят четыре процента. Я за шлюз».</p><p>— Ты бы тоже отпустила его. Ты, прежняя.</p><p>«Мы оба изменились».</p><p>Гаррус отступает от нее и кладет ладони на сенсор, маслянисто поблескивающий сбоку от шлюза. В этом нет необходимости, пока рядом Шепард: она связана с этой станцией гораздо сильнее, чем кто бы то ни было. А он накрепко связан с Шепард. Но Гаррус привык к таким вот жестам, так же как и к практически бесполезному теперь инструметрону. </p><p>Дверь шлюза с тихим шипением отъезжает в сторону, открывая ярко освещенное помещение: голые стены, криокапсула, два стула. И презрительно кривящее губы прошлое. </p><p>Гаррус на миг замирает на пороге, борясь с желанием оглянуться на Шепард. </p><p>— Так-так… Месть. Знаешь, я был уверен, что ты давно умер. — Он проходит внутрь и садится на один из стульев. Шепард остается у двери. — Кажется, в твои планы входило тихое самоубийство после победы над Жнецами.</p><p>— Война еще не окончена, — выплевывает Явик, глядя за спину Гаррусу.</p><p>— Уже два века нет никаких войн, только мир и процветание. Тебе пора наконец принять новый порядок.</p><p>Явик склоняет голову набок и, не мигая, рассматривает Гарруса двумя парами глаз. </p><p>— Примарх Вакариан. Герой Иерархии. Ты выглядишь как хаск. Как безвольная марионетка Жнецов. На парадных голограммах это не так заметно. — Его голос сочится сарказмом. —Твой новый порядок — это порядок таких же одурманенных, порядок рабов.</p><p>Гаррус почти искренне смеется. Синтетическая гортань послушно издает нужные звуки. Получается даже похоже на настоящий смех, но все равно слишком резко. Он читал эти слова сотни раз в донесениях, слышал в записях проповедей последователей Мести. </p><p>— С каких это пор тебя стали беспокоить рабы, Явик? Прекрати. Я отчетливо вижу во всей этой патетике чью-то синюю руку. Даже догадываюсь, кому она принадлежит. На твоем месте я бы задумался, как же саларианцам удалось тебя поймать. Или, быть может, кто позволил саларианцам тебя поймать?</p><p>Явик не отвечает. </p><p>— Шепард давно закончила войну, в которую ты продолжаешь играть. Она закончила все войны разом. Остались только мелкие политические склоки. Но в итоге ты и те, кто стоит за тобой, обречены на бесславное поражение. </p><p>— В отличие от тебя, турианец, я хотя бы сражаюсь за свою свободу, за право решать самому, каким должно быть мое будущее. </p><p>Гаррус поднимается. Он разочарован этой короткой бестолковой беседой. </p><p>— Мы по-прежнему свободны, Явик. Просто мир больше не делится на черное и белое. Научись жить с серым.</p><p>— Как ты? — с ненавистью спрашивает Явик.</p><p>Гаррус не смотрит на него. Он смотрит в тусклые, ничего не выражающие глаза Шепард. </p><p>— Как я.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>